True Colors
by SelectionGirls
Summary: What if the Potter's second child lived- but Harry died two years after defeating Voldemort? Harry's sister, Hanna, rushes to unravel the mystery with none other than Dianna Malfoy- Draco's secret sister who also shares a dark past...
1. The Letter

**Hi! It's theslytherin07... Sorry I've been gone for a while... But, I have a Harry Potter fanfiction now! I hope you guys like it- It's my first HP fanfic, let me know if you like it... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dianna!" Mother calls.

"Coming, Mother!" I call back, flipping through the _Daily Prophet_ on my bed. The title, along with a photo, screams out at me:

 **LILY AND JAMES POTTER'S DAUGHTER FOUND**

I put it down and walk downstairs to see Mother clutching a letter, Father sitting down at the table with a hard face.

"Dianna- Guess what came in the post today?" She cries, wiping a tear from her eye. I narrow my eyes at this. Mother is very dramatic in my opinion.

I take the letter, gasping when I see the Hogwarts stamp on the back. "Is it really-" I cry, speechless. Opening it up, I read aloud: " _Dear Miss Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 21st."_ I look up, grinning.

Mother was hugging Father, who must of gotten up while I was speaking. Mother was still wiping at her eyes.

"Mother, are you all right?" I ask.

She waves her hand. "Oh, dear, I am fine. You've grown up so quickly, that's all."

"DOBBY!" Father shouts. "TISSUE, NOW!"

Dobby, our house elf, comes scurrying in the room, a handful of tissues in hand. "Here, sir Lu- Master Lucius!"

Father takes them, saying, "Dobby, I said _one._ " He hands them to Mother, who then blows her nose. "You're excused." He taps his shoulder.

Dobby hurries away. Mother and Father turn back to me.

"I can see it now, my beautiful Slytherin," Father says proudly.

"Lucius, don't say that yet... You never know, she could be Gryffindor like your sister Lucinda." Mother smiles, kissing my forehead.

Father narrows his eyes. "Lucinda was also a Muggle-loving brat. She got what she deserved; My daughter is nothing like her!" He spits.

"Father, Aunt Lucinda wasn't the best witch, but she's still your sister," I say. "She did make some great tea." Mother winks at me as I continue, "Aunt Lucinda is dead, after all. Don't you miss her?" I ask, folding the Hogwarts letter back up.

Father looks away. "Dianna, shouldn't you be practicing your spells? Your mother tells me you have yet to master the disarming spell." He snaps.

I stand there rooted to the spot. "Uh, Father?"

"What is it now, Dianna?" He turns back to me, his face sour. "I understand you're going to Hogwarts, but it's not as exciting as Dr-"

"What books do you need for school, Dianna?" Mother interupts, giving Father a death look.

"No- What was that, Father?" I say, narrowing my eyes. "Why isn't your only child going to Hogwarts for the first time exciting? Or worth any energy at all!" I exclaim angerly.

Father snaps his head up. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, child!" He scolds, his blue eyes flashing at me. "Don't make me punish you!"

I widen my eyes as Mother hurries to say, "Lucius, don't-"

"Narcissa, she is being impolite. She deserves a good punishment..." He stares at me, pretending to think- But we both know he already has a punishment in mind, and it wasn't lines. "How about some lines?" He smiles darkly.

The cane. I knew it.

"Let's see- How about _"I must not be the impolite girl I am."_ That ought to _smack_ the impolite manner out of you, don't you agree?" Father says, daring me to speak.

Mother sees this and says to Father, "Lucius, remember that night? Remember what we said?" She pauses. "Remember what he said?"

He looks away. I try to slip out of view, but he looks back up at me. "You're still doing those lines, silly girl."

They walk away and I stand there, trying to decide if he actually meant lines this time.

My hopes, however, crashed once Dobby ran in holding that dreadful quill. "Dobby, you terrible thing, you know Father hates you going through his desk," I snap, taking it.

His big green eyes bore into mine. "Dobby is sorry, miss! Dobby could not help hearing, miss. He was dusting the hallway!"

Scoffing, I head to Father's office where I knew he'd be waiting. When I get there, he doesn't look up to acknowledge me. He was busy writing on a piece of parchment. One of our owls was waiting by the window, probably for a reply.

"Father-"

"Sit down, Dianna. I'll deal with you in a minute." He finishes writing and ties it onto the owl, watching it disappear.

"Father-" I begin.

"No," He snaps, turning back to me. "No, you're not getting any ink or any paper. Don't be stupid, Dianna. You know your punishment, and it's not changing. Now, hand me the quill."

I lower my eyes as I hand him the quill. He stands up and walks towards me, taking out his cane/wand. "If you would stop being so-"

The door bangs open, Mother walking through it. She stops in her tracks when she sees Father leaning towards me, cane in hand.

"Lucius!" Mother cries, horror struck. "What are you doing to Dianna?!"

Father lowers the cane, guilty. I scurry over to Mother. He sees this and narrows his eyes at me, but fixes his face as Mother addresses him again.

She was fuming. "You swore!" She spat. "You swore that night! And look where we are, Lucius!" Her face crumples up.

Father drops the cane. "Narcissa, listen. I know I swore. I remember what happened, too. I'm not going to let that happen again..." He looks her straight in the eye. "Narcissa, do you think I was really going to hurt her? Not after that happened. I learned my mistake then. I wasn't going to hurt her; Not my daughter. Why would I waste worthy Malfoy blood?"

I widen my eyes. "Father, you said the last part out loud!"

Father doesn't look away from Mother's face. "I meant to say that," He says.

I stare at them for a second, assuming they were having another 'moment' as I like to call them. I turn to leave. No need to witness this one when there'll probably be another tomorrow.

Mother snaps awake. "Where are you going, Dianna?" She asks. "Don't leave yet. I came in here for a reason; We're going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

 **So? Save? Delete? You readers decide... Don't forget to review!**

 **-theslytherin07**


	2. The Strangers At Diagon Alley

**Here's Chapter Two of my first Harry Potter fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

We arrive in Diagon Alley in no time. Usually I love coming her, but the aftermath of my parent's moment spoiled the fun.

Mother turns to me, smiling. "Dianna, where do you want to go first? Don't say wand, we get that at the end, it's a Malfoy tradition." She adds after I try heading towards Ollivanders.

"Fine, let's go get my books." I say reluctantly, walking to Flourish and Blotts. Inside, we open up the letter and search for my books.

"Here's this," Father shoves a book towards me. His face was alert, complete with a sneer. I wondered what was irking him.

"Father, what is it?" I ask, looking around for the cause of his sudden nastiness. I saw nothing but the two other families in the bookshop. One had three kids, while the other had one- And the man kept glancing up at us. Father must be sneering at him.

"Mother, why is Father acting so harshly towards that family over there?" I ask.

She glances up, widens her eyes, and says causally, "I'm not quite sure, Dianna. It's probably nothing, dear."

I turn back towards Father to study the family. The boy, I notice, looked about my age. He was wearing a Slytherin scarf; Robes were draped on his shoulder. His Hogwarts letter was in his hand, studying it occasionally. He had light blond hair, a shade close to mine. His eyes were grayish blue, from what I could tell. If he was in his first year, I wondered how he knew his house already. I ask Mother this and she timidly replies it could be a parents'.

The man had pale hair as well, though the woman had dark brown hair. The man is a bit taller than the woman; His arm was wrapped around her waist. Their son was close by, browsing through the books and opening them, intrigued.

I didn't see what was so unusual about them. They were a modern family, like us. Minus the happy-family look, anyway...

"-anna, stop staring. It's impolite to stare, you know this." Mother whispers, handing me my last book.

She tells me to go wait by the counter while she talks to Father for a minute.

As I wait, I notice the family Father was unhappily staring at approaching the counter as well. Mother walks over to me, hurriedly searching through her purse for a Galleon or something. She doesn't find what she was looking for quick enough because the family finally reaches us.

The man nods at us. I turn back to the counter, but feel at once the stares on the back of my head. I couldn't handle it. I turn around again, and introduce myself.

"Hi," I say. "I'm Dianna. Dianna Malfoy." I stick my hand out, and the boy takes it. Father glares at me now as well.

"I'm Scorpius," He says. "I'm starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Me, too," I tell him. Before I can ask him about his scarf, Father's cane taps my shoulder- His way of telling me to shut up and move away. "Well, see you at school."

Before I move away though, I see the man's eyes have widened.

Once we were safely out of earshot, Mother and Father turn to me.

"Dianna Narcissa Malfoy!" Father snaps. Even Mother looked a little angry.

"What did I do?" I ask sarcastically. "Am I not allowed to introduce myself?"

He narrows his eyes. "No. Not anymore. Especially not here! Once you are safely on Hogwarts grounds you can, but Diagon Alley? No!"

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Fine."

Mother keeps her lips tightened for the rest of the day. Father acts the way he always does- Standoffish, but kind when you talk to him. Of course, that last part is fake.

While they both try to distract me from going back to the subject of Scorpius ad his family, I _really_ can't help wondering what is so peculiar about them...

* * *

 **There you go, Chapter Two! Sorry it was short... Next one will be longer, I promise. Hope you liked it, please review. It helps more than you know!**


	3. The Train Ride

**Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awoken early in the morning of September 1st. I was excited, otherwise I would still be mad at Mother (I hate being woken up early).

It was ten thirty by the time we got to the platform; It was scary getting on, but only because it was my first time.

"Mother, will you send owls?" I ask now, twenty minutes left to board the train.

She kisses the top of my forehead. "Of course, Dianna. We'll even send sweets if you do well in your classes." She winks.

I look up at her. "Chocolate Frogs?!" I ask excitedly.

"And Pumpkin Pasties if you're really good," She adds.

Father's gasp makes us both jump. "What is it now, Lucius?" Mother asks, just as confused as I was.

She approaches him, looking straightforward. I see at once what they were looking at. It was Scorpius and his family again; I watch as his father looks up, spots us, then turns away abruptly. His mother, however, showers him in kisses and hugs him tight. When she notices us, she simply smiles warmly. Scorpius' father oddly reminds me of mine...

"I'm going to board the train, Mother," I tell her. She nods once, kissing me again.

Father pats my back once. I sigh. I was hoping for a bigger goodbye. I was going to Hogwarts for the first time, after all.

As I walk away, I hear Mother say, "Doesn't she remind you of him, Lucius? So strong and independent."

I don't hear his reply because I walk straight into a family.

"Oh, excuse us, dear," The mother apologizes, smiling at me. She had long, brown, and slightly bushy hair. Her eyes were a deep brown.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," I tell her, starting to move. Her reaction makes me pause.

Her eyes had gone wide, maybe with recognition? She taps her husband, a tall man with a set of freckles, blue eyes, and bright red hair. "It's her!" I hear her whisper.

Creeped out, I turn away only to be blocked by their children- A girl my age, and a boy younger than us.

"Hi, I'm Rose Granger-Weasley," She says, smiling at me. I had no time to process this before she turns away, running off with her brother and father.

The mother stood, watching me. I decide to talk to her, maybe then she'd leave.

"Hello," I say cautiously.

"Hi!" She responds. "I'm Mrs. Granger-Weasley, but you can call me by my first name Hermione."

"Ok..." I say, not really understanding the whole point of the conversation.

"I was a Gryffindor. What do you think you'll be?" She asks.

I frown. "Well, my parents- Heck, my whole family except for a handful- were Slytherins, so I guess I'll be one too."

"That's nice," She says. I could tell she wanted to say something else; I watch her as she fidgets with her fingers.

I raise an eyebrow. Before I can say anything, a cool voice hisses, "Hermione Granger. We meet again,"

We turn to see the man, Scorpius' father. Scorpius was standing there too.

"Let's board the train, we have five minutes," Scorpius says, pointing at the clock. I look up and see he is right; It's nearly time to leave. We rush to the train.

"Leave me alone, Dr-" I hear the odd woman snap behind us.

Once we were on the train, we begin the hunt for a place to sit. "Where should we sit?" Scorpius asks.

"You don't have to sit with me," I tell him. "I'm sure you have other friends waiting for you."

He looks away. "No, I don't. It's quite lonely being Scorpius Greengrass."

"Oh." I blush. "In that case, it looks like that one is empty." We hurry in, sliding the door shut behind us.

After a minute's silence, I say, "For the record, it's lonely being Dianna Malfoy."

He looks up and gives me a faint smile.

The door slides open again, revealing Rose and two other people: Another redhead, and-

"Hanna Potter?" Scopius and I exclaim.

She blushes. "Yeah..."

Rose guestures to the other girl. "This is my cousin Lily, Lily Potter."

"Lily Potter? So you're the child Harry had with Ginny Weasley," I say.

She nods. Rose says, 'Yeah, she was born the year he died, so don't ask her about him."

Scorpius looks at her blankly. "I think you're forgetting all of our parents went to school together."

Before Rose can say something, I say, "Not mine... In fact, they'll older than your parents- By a lot."

They continue to argue over something while I think about this. How could my parents be that much older? Shouldn't I be the age of their parents by now?

A thought strikes me. "Hanna, aren't you a year or two younger than Harry?" I ask.

She nods slowly. "Yes... Why?"

"Wouldn't you be the age of their parents, then?" I say.

Hanna stares at me. "Yeah, but something happened when I was younger. I don't know what, but I'm eleven, so..."

"Where have you been, all these years?" Scorpius asks. "Not trying to pry in your life, but,"

She shrugs. "I don't remember." Hanna tells us. "The farthest back I can remember is a couple months ago, when I was found on the street."

"Who are you two, anyway?" Lily asks. "Rose didn't exactly introduce you."

Rose rolls her eyes, sitting down. I hadn't realized but they had been standing the last couple of minutes. The train had started to move, too, meaning we had already left the platform, and I didn't say one last goodbye to my parents. Oh well.

"I'm Scorpius M- Greengrass," Scorpius says, quickly looking away.

"I'm Dianna Malfoy," I tell them.

They nod. We sit in silence for a minute; Hanna was playing with her wand, Rose was whispering quietly to Lily about her own wand, Scorpius was looking at the window, and I was thinking about my parents still.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then!" Rose breaks the silence, staring at Hanna expectantly,

Hanna blushes. "Alright. I only know a couple of spells, but this is my favorite."

" _Expelliarmus!_ " She shouts, pointing her wand at Rose.

Rose's wand goes shooting out of her hand into the air, where Hanna catches it gracefully. We applaud as she sits back down, Rose retrieving her wand.

I take out my wand (11 inch, hawthorne, unicorn hair) and tell Hanna to do it again.

"Holding it tight won't do anything," She says.

I shrug as she repeats the spell. As expected, my wand flies out of my hand. I pick it up, grinning. "Teach it to me sometime," I tell her.

She smiles.

For the remainder of the ride we talk about everything, including our families to our favorite things to do intil we reach the subject of Quidditch.

"No, that's not the rule-" Scorpius was saying.

" _Wizards and witches, we shall arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ten minutes time."_ The man says over the loudspeaker.

Rose jumps up. "Ten minutes! And we haven't gotten our robes on!"

We rush to put our robes on, finishing just in time for the train to come to a halt. Lily rushes to the window. Scorpius joins her. The both suck in a big breath of air.

"Well? What do you see?" Rose asks excitedly.

"Are we at Hogwarts?" Hanna asks.

I join them at the window. We _are_ here. Hogwarts! I couldn't believe I was actually seeing it.

Hogwarts is is a huge castle surrounded by a large sea of water. It was beautiful. Rose and Hanna come over. A collective gasp fills the air.

" _Welcome to Hogwarts, wizards and witches."_

* * *

 **So! There's Chapter Three! I hope everyone likes it... Please please _please_ review, I want to know what you all think of it! **


End file.
